


Carver/Merrill Shorts

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short fluffy stories I've written with Carver and Merrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The had all made fun of him for meeting a girl online. Garrett told him it was probably a guy and that he was going to end up murdered in the train station bathroom or something. Carver had told him to shove it. Bethany though it was cute, and had seen pictures of Merrill and said she was adorable. He hadn’t told his mother, she likely wouldn’t approve right away because Merrill was an elf, and as much as he loved his mother she had many of the prejudices most wealthy people tended to have.

None of that mattered though, because Carver loved Merrill even though he had never met her in person. He had been talking to her for over a year now and not just via email. Four months ago Merrill had finally gotten skype and he had been able to video chat with her for the first time. The way she talked was exactly the same as the way she typed. After just one video chat Carver knew that he was head over heels in love with her. She was cute, funny, and while a little naive she wasn’t stupid.

The last two months Carver had been working extra shifts and over time in order to save up enough money to help to pay for a trip for her to come visit him. He could have simply asked for the money from his mother but he had wanted to do it himself. It was a matter of principle and pride.

Now as he stood waiting on the train platform, a sign in his hand that simply said ‘Merrill,’ he felt nervous, talking online was one thing but would she like him as much in person? Carver didn’t think he could handle it if she didn’t like him, he loved her so much.

He got so lost in thought he didn’t even notice when the train arrived and people began to disembark. He did however notice when someone squealed and called his name. He had just enough time to look up and drop his sign before his arms were suddenly full of a happy Merrill. Time seemed to stop as she kissed him.

"I’ve been waiting so long to do that." She said as she slipped out of his arms and smiled up at him, she was so small compared to him but so very adorable. "Hullo Carver."

"Hello Merrill."


	2. Chapter 2

Merrill was giggling and Carver wasn’t sure if it was at him or at the situation. 

A harsh winter had hit Kirkwall and going outside without multiple layers of clothing was downright suicide; both Merrill and Fenris were wearing boots, and Isabela even donned pants the odd few times she ventured outside.

Carver loved the snow though and had been happy to find out that Merrill did as well. The two of them had spent all day outside playing in the snow; they had even made snowmen shaped like their friends. Well they were supposed to look like their friends but Carver was pretty sure they were unrecognizable.

Now though they were inside and had both been struck with the mood. The problem was of course that they had to get out of the layers of now wet clothing they were in. Carver was having the hardest time undoing the ties of Merril’s snow suit with his slightly frozen hands. Merrill was giggling as she tried to do the same.

By the time they did managed to strip themselves out of their clothes they were both breathless from laughter and content to simply lie next to each other under the blankets and cuddle.


	3. Chapter 3

Carver cursed as he fell on his ass for what seemed like the hundredth time. He felt so clumsy compared to Merrill who was skating around the pond like she had been born with skates as feet. He couldn’t help but blush when she came over giggling and helped him up.

"You’re getting so much better Carver!"

Carver only grumbled and let her help him to his feet. “I’m shit at this, there’s no need to sugar coat it.”

Merrill shook her head and pushed herself up to give him a kiss on his cheek. “You are getting better, you just have to keep practising.”

Blushing Carver nodded and pulled her closer to get a proper kiss, trying to do so caused him to slip again and this time he took Merrill with him.

He looked at her in surprise only to see her giggling, unable to help himself he started to laugh as well and then they were kissing passionately.

Maybe this ice skating wasn’t so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

"It’s so high!" Merrill exclaimed as she grabbed on to Carver’s arms, clinging to it tightly.

It seemed odd to Carver that Merrill would actually have a fear, it always seemed to him that she was adventurous and fearless. Then again everyone had fears and even with that fear she was still up here with him.

"It’s alright." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I won’t let you fall." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then found his lips against her as she turned her head.

When the kiss broke her smile was so bright. “You’re my hero.”


	5. Chapter 5

Carver was in love. He had never been in love before but he was sure that this was love. Mother said that love was wanting to always be with the person you loved and to do anything you could to make them happy.

Carver was definitely in love.

At eleven years old he didn’t have many skills or know how to show that love but he was determined to do whatever he could to make the person he loved happy.

Merrill.

She was so cute, with her ears, and her pretty eyes, and Carver loved her laugh and her voice. Not that he ever managed to say much to her without blushing horribly and then yelling at her and running away.

And Garrett’s suggestion about pulling her hair and pushing her hadn’t worked at all. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to his brother for help. Now he was going to try Bethany’s suggestion and do something nice for her.

Carver was going to make Merrill the perfect marshmallow.

Carver chose the biggest marshmallow he could find and got into the perfect spot. To make the perfect marshmallow you had to stand far enough away from the fire that it didn’t toast too fast. It took more time but it was the only way to do it.

Ten minutes later Carver was still standing patiently but starting to get bored, he didn’t notice when his arm dipped and suddenly the marshmallow was on fire.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at the burnt marshmallow, all that work and this. All that work for Merrill and he had screwed it up.

He didn’t even notice when Merrill came over and patted his arm. “It’s okay Carver, you can make another one if you don’t like them burnt.”

Carver looked at her and shook his head. “I can’t… it wasn’t for me.” He fought back a sniffle and blinked his eyes fast to get rid of the tears. A man didn’t cry in front of his woman, or so Garrett had said.

"I’m sure whoever it was for will appreciate the effort. It’s really okay." She was so understanding, but he didn’t think she would be when he told her.

"You." He told her as he brought the marshmallow up. "I was making it for you."

Merrill giggled and then smiled at him brightly. “Then it really is perfect because I love the burnt ones.” She kissed him on the nose, causing his face to go red and then carefully took the burnt and still warm marshmallow. “Thank you so much Carver.”

Carver could only stutter out a reply and press a hand happily over his nose. He needed to listen to Bethany more often, she was the smart one.

"Do you want another?"

"Yes please!" Merrill exclaimed as she leaned against him humming happily.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pickles and apple pie!"

Carver jerked up in bed, awakened by sudden shout. “Wha?”

Merrill looked over at him, her face unreadable in the darkness of their room. “I want pickles and apple pie.”

"Now?" Carver asked, dreading the answer.

"Now." Merrill replied, her usual happy voice weighed down with seriousness.

Sighing Carver rolled out of bed and got dressed so that he could go the the 24 hour grocery store that he was likely keeping busy.

It had been like this since almost the beginning of the pregnancy; Merrill was sending him to get the weirdest things at all hours of the night and Carver wasn’t sure if they were actual cravings or if Merrill was secretly a sadist and enjoyed ordering him around.

He prayed to the Maker that this baby came soon, but not too soon, or he was going to lose his mind.


End file.
